


Twinkle Twinkle My Little Star

by intabularasa



Series: Faberry Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beth - Freeform, F/F, Faberry Week, Family, fababy, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Quinn and Rachel want to get professional pictures done for Beth's fourth birthday but nothing can make her smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week 2012: Beth prompt.
> 
> Moved here from my FF.net account.

"Rachel, as bright as your smile is, we need both of you to look happy!"

"Quinn, it isn't my fault if she won't smile! She's got your genes, it takes a lot to make her happy!" Rachel turned to Beth with a bright smile on her face and, ignoring Quinn's huff of annoyance, began running her fingers lightly over the little girl's sides.

Instead of laughing, the pouty toddler whines and pushes her momma's hands away, "Mommy, make her stop!"

Quinn sighs and sends an apologetic look to the photographer. The middle-aged man simply smiles and moves to busy himself by fiddling around with his camera. The older blonde shuffles over to crouch in front of Beth, taking her daughter's tiny hand in her own, "Beth, sweetie, Momma's just trying to get you to smile! We want to get pictures of how pretty you look in your birthday dress." Quinn uses her free hand to tug lightly on the girl's bird-patterned garment.

"I don't wanna!" Beth pulls her hand away and crosses her arms, letting out a diva-esque huff that brings both women back to memories of Rachel fighting the glee club for solos.

The older blonde shoots her wife a look that Rachel dodges, opting to try again with their daughter, "C'mon, Beth. Just one smile?" Beth shakes her head furiously, sending golden tresses flying around her shoulders.

"What's it gonna take, baby girl?"

Beth turns to face Quinn, "Momma has to sing."

Both mothers furrow their brows in confusion. Rachel turns the girl to face her, "What was that?"

"You have to sing," she says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Letting out an exaggerated sigh when Rachel doesn't comply, the girl decides to explain, "It's my birthday and you didn't sing to me yet."

"Beth, we've both been singing Happy Birthday to you all day; at breakfast, when you were picking out your dress, on the way over here," Quinn says softly.

"But momma sings me Twinkle Twinkle when we're having breakfast everyday 'cause I'm her star!"

A grin breaks onto the face of both mothers. "You want me to sing for you, baby?"

Beth nods furiously and Quinn moves to tell the camera man to get ready, pulling herself out of the shot that had been meant for just Rachel and their little girl.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky"

Beth giggles when Rachel pulls her close, just as the camera man snaps the picture.


End file.
